


She and I

by dorkyDisappointment



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyDisappointment/pseuds/dorkyDisappointment
Summary: Part One of Chapter Four.https://lilfluffyginger.tumblr.com/ is a co-creator of this, please check her blog out! This chapter is based off of a roleplay we have going.





	1. In The Rain

Affectionate, gentle, intimate. Her delicate lips pressed gently against mine. I felt as if I was going to melt at any point. I felt myself then slightly lean forward in a desperate and unconscious attempt to keep our lips together as she pulled away from me, panting quietly as she breathed for air, though she giggled as she noticed what I had tried to do. She then softly smiled up at me as a few raindrops made their way down her face. I had nearly forgotten about the slightly heavy rain and its calming drumming against both us and the nearby buildings. She happily pulled me into a hug before taking a deep breath, I did the same, taking in that lovely scent of rain in the process. She caressed my hair with her gentle hands as I wished to myself that this moment could last forever, and even though I knew that was not possible, I would not let that bring me down, I simply took the time to enjoy this calming moment while I had the chance, a smile making its way onto my expression for the first time in a while.

_Fin~_


	2. Magnolia Tree

You have been leaning on her chest for a while now, and despite your hatred towards most physical contact, you actually enjoyed this moment. The sun shone on you where the magnolia tree could not cover you, and this did not bother you for once, you actually liked the warm feeling it left on you through your clothes. You were snuggled up against her soft and slightly fluffy cotton sweatshirt. Both the sound and the feeling of her diaphragm rising and falling at a calming pace and the steady beating of her heart helped you keep calm. Your eyes were closed looser than ever, and your right hand held onto her left, her skin was much softer than yours. Even though you were just as calm as her, you took deeper breaths than her, inhaling deeply and exhaling a bit heavily, taking in the scent of nature around you, especially the citrus-like scent from the tree you two were laying under, it was as if you never had the chance to breathe at such a nice and steady pace. You took another deep breath before opening my eyes a bit, squinting. Your vision was blurry and everything was a slight tint of blue.

Her fingers untangled themselves from yours and wiped a few tears from your cheeks that you hadn’t even noticed until now with her thumbs. You pulled away from her a bit, using your hands to keep you from falling back towards her, the blue tint on the world had now faded and you looked up at her, god was she beautiful, the way she put her wavy ginger hair into a messy bun, her brown eyes, her slightly sunburnt skin that was protected from the shade of the magnolia tree, and the best part was that she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.. You smiled up at her. She smiled back, warmly, that smile alone could keep you going through some of your worst times. Another tear or two made their way out of either of your eyes before she decided to cup your cheeks, wiping the tears away with her thumbs once again, only to lean into a kiss, which you happily accepted.

The kiss was pure, sincere, and not desperate in the least, time seemingly froze and you took in the fresh air once again, though the lovely smell of freshly cut grass overpowered the tree’s scent this time. Neither of you wanted to pull away, but it was you he ended up doing so in the end, she had tried before you though, only to remember the back her head was gently pressed against the trunk of the magnolia tree you two had decided to lay under. She smiled at you again, and you returned the smile, sincerely.

“I love you,” you said, finally breaking the long yet comfortable silence between the two of you, those three words were enough to make her smile widen and her eyes spark with joy.

“I love you, too,” she responded, causing your stomach to flutter a bit in joy as you felt you own smile widen as well.

 

_Fin._


	3. Ambivalent Tears

You and her have been laying here at the park since earlier this morning, and you stayed in the same spot under one of the many magnolia trees almost the entire time, simply staying almost silent and enjoying both each other and the nature around you. The breeze that carried the scent of the trees and grass, the sun when it was shining on you, the chirping of the quite common finches in the area. There were a few people here and there since this was a public area, but you two didn’t mind. You two were not here just for the nature, you were also here for each other’s company, and you loved that you two could share days like these, especially since they were rare for the two of you. **  
**

You were hugging your legs tightly, your forehead rested on your knees, and there were tears trickling down your cheeks. You don’t remember why you were crying, but it was probably just all the struggles of life that you bottled up finally coming out in some way other than anger. You sniffled every once and a while, on the verge of hyperventilating.

She had her arms wrapped around you in a sort of half hug, and her chin rested on your head. You could hear and feel her breathing and heartbeat just as well, if not better than earlier today. “It’s alright, let it all out,” she stated soothingly as she tightened her grip on you ever so slightly, and you let out another deep and shaky breath. You moved to lift your head up and she quickly remover her chin from where it was resting, allowing you to look at her for a short moment before averting your eyes from hers, you couldn’t bring yourself to look at her in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly, your voice cracking in the process.

She gently put a hand against your cheek, causing you to avert your gaze back towards hers, looking her in the eye once again. It was obvious that it hurt her to see you like this by the saddened expression she wore, making you want to look away again, but you chose not to for her sake. “Don’t be, I know you would do this for me,” she responded quickly, her tone still as soft as ever and a slight and comforting smile appearing on her expression. Just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. You were so lucky that she was yours and you were hers.  
  
You felt more tears roll down your cheeks, though this time it was due to you being both sad and happy. You release your legs and slide them down and outwards in front of you. You closed your eyes for a few seconds, taking yet another deep breath, in and out, taking in the pure scents of the night. You then wrapped your arms around her in a half hug, and just as you were about to say something to her, she gently pulled you into a kiss, and you happily allowed her to do so, kissing her back. You immediately melted into the kiss as you had before, losing yourself in it until she inevitably pulled back from your face for air. You quickly pulled her into an actual hug, your grip was looser than usual since all of your energy had pretty much been wasted on crying.

You hugged for quite a while, and at some point during your embrace, your hand made its way to her amazingly soft hair, caressing it and smiling slightly.

She then slowly pulled away from you without warning, at first you were afraid you did something wrong, a spark of fear appeared in your eyes and you pulled away from her as well, but you quickly noticed the warm smile on her face, causing you to nearly sigh in relief. “It’s getting late, how about we go to my place and relax there?” she suggested tenderly, and due to not wanting to talk, you simply nodded in response before shakily standing up and holding out a hand to help her up. She happily accepted your hand and you brought her up and towards you. You let go of her hand so you could quickly pick up a few things that one of you may have taken out over the course of the day, put them back into the picnic basket, and picked it up. She then took hold of your hand once again after you did so, and she gave you a peck on your cheek before beginning to walk off, gently tugging on your hand for you to follow, which you did without hesitation.

The walk was nice, though the noises of nature faded as the two of you made your way back towards where she lived, the voices of the many people who were out and about in the city or the constant noises of cars passing by.

Once you reached her apartment building, you allowed her to take her hand from yours in order to take her keys out at unlock the door. She held the door open and as much as you wanted to tell her to go first instead of you, you knew she would make you go first, so you walked in while saying, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she responded with that damn smile that kept you going as she walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her and setting her keys on a small table, and you couldn’t help but smile in response. She slipped her shoes off, and you did the same, though you took your socks off as well, before she took both of your hands and lead you to her room only to let go of your hands once again, she then took the hair tie out of her hair that was holding her messy bum up, letting her hair fall and rest on her shoulders before sitting on the edge of the bed. You watched her as she did so, enjoying the feeling of the soft carpet under your feet. She then patted a part of the bed next to her as a gesture for you to sit down, and you sluggishly did so. “Are you going to be okay tonight?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, as long as you’re here,” you responded with a slightly drowsy smile.

“Good,” she simply said, smiling at you once again before crawling towards the head of the bed and laying down, pulling the warm and soft covers over her eventually in the process. You stayed at the foot of the bed before crawly up to the head of the bed like she had, getting under the covers and laying down, you cuddle up against her and she the same. “Good night my love,” she said, pretty tired herself.

“Good night,” you responded as your heavy eyelids closed, quickly drifting off to sleep afterwards. Happy to be able to share this embrace with her.  
 _  
Fin._


	4. A Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Chapter Four.
> 
> https://lilfluffyginger.tumblr.com/ is a co-creator of this, please check her blog out! This chapter is based off of a roleplay we have going.

You sleepily opened your eyes and stared up at the ceiling, it was a bit dark, but the rising sun just barely gave a soft glow to the room around you. Though, before you could really look around and take in the details of the room, you noticed the feeling of someone else in the bed, and you drowsily yet hastily looked next to yourself. You nearly sighed in relief when you noticed that someone was her. You quickly remembered that you had ended up spending the night at her house and you shifted a bit in the bed, causing her to stir a bit and cuddle up to you. You snuggled up to her in return, closed your eyes, and waited for her to wake up.   
  
It did not take long for her to wake up on her own, and soon after she did so, she lifted her head looked around, and you watched as some of her messy hair fell over her face, only for her to push it behind her ear before resting her head back down onto your chest and snuggling up to you due to the light shining into the room from the window bothering her eyes. You stared at the window for a few seconds, not caring much about the sun since your eyes had already adjusted to the light, before looking around to examine the lengthy shadows caused by the soft light the sun provided.   
  
After a few minutes of cuddling, she made her way out of the bed, bent over to kiss you on the forehead, and walked off to the restroom, ‘probably to take a shower,’ you thought, and your thought was proven correct upon hearing the muffled sound of water from the other room. You simply sat up on the edge of the bed and patiently waited for her to come back out. You spent the time to examine the room’s details.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
You glanced over to the restroom upon hearing the door open. Your eyes followed her as she walked over to her dresser, which was on the opposite side of the room as her bed, and take some clothes out. At this point, the sun was shining bright enough for you to see what she had grabbed. All she took out was an earthy orange sundress, and of course, her bathing suit. She then dropped her towel, and even though she seemingly did not care if you saw her naked, you averted your gaze from her and over to one of the beige walls as she changed, you weren’t sure if she had noticed that, but if she did, she never mentioned it.   
  
You only looked back at her when you heard her brushing through her hair. You then stood up and made your way to the restroom to shower as well, you guys had plans today, and you did not want to waste much time. Taking a shower was nothing special. You got undressed, started the water up, adjusted it to be the desired temperature, and got in. You washed yourself a bit hastily, though you made sure to do a thorough job cleaning yourself. Once you finally finished, you turned the valves to stop water and got back out to dry yourself. You dried your hair and made your way down to the rest of your body before wrapping the towel around yourself and stepping out of the bathroom. She was no longer in the room, but the smell of food quickly reached your nostrils, so you assumed she took it upon herself to cook breakfast today.   
  
You quickly got yourself dressed and headed into the kitchen, and she looked over to you as she set two plates side by side onto the table. “Good morning,” she said with a warm smile as she sat down.   
  
“Good morning,” you responded, returning the smile and sitting down as well. You both ate without saying a word to each other, but that was fine. You two just enjoyed each other’s company, conversation or not, and that made the silence much less awkward and much more peaceful.   
  
After eating and convincing her to let you do the dishes because she had already cooked, you two grabbed everything you would need for the beach, slipped your socks and shoes on, and left her apartment.   
  
The beach you had both planned on going to today was only a 17 minute-or-so walk from her apartment, so you decided that you should walk instead of using any other type of transportation.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
The beach was absolutely beautiful. You had taken your shoes off on the way so you could feel the beige sand, and was softer against your bare feet than you remembered, the ocean was such a beautiful shade of slightly that familiar yet almost different transparent like blue, the palm trees that were scattered amongst the beach towered over the both of you, the seagulls were all over and squawking as always, and the wind ruffled through your hair and the clothes you wore. You looked over at her, and you only just now noticed that she looked especially stunning in the sunlight. You let go of the coolers handle and dropped the umbrella before taking her other hand and looking into her soft eyes before quickly yet gently pulling her close and into a kiss. You could tell that this caught her a bit off guard because she dropped the bag she was carrying and inhaled slightly sharply as you did so, but she quickly melted into the kiss despite this, pulling her hands away from yours and cupping your face in the process.   
  
Neither of you wanted the kiss to end, as usual, but you both knew someone would have to pull back eventually. This time that someone was her, she had to pull back for air and took a moment to breathe before ending up moving her hands to your lower back and pulling you into a hug, burying her face in your chest whilst you two hugged.   
  
Sadly, this moment was almost as short-lived as the kiss, and she seemingly hesitantly pulled away from the hug. She then removed her hands from your lower back and took your right hand with her left, and began to lead you further down the beach after the both of you both picked your belongings back up.   
  
Once you both decided on a good spot to sit, you let go of the handle you were holding to pull the cooler once again and began to set the umbrella up. While you worked on the umbrella, she set the bag she had brought along down and set up the blanket by laying it on the ground underneath the umbrella and carefully straightening it out over the sand as best as possible. The umbrella was a classic rainbow looking beach umbrella, though the fabric it was made of was a bit rough, you liked the feel of it, and the blanket was a simple grass green, and soft to the touch. She then pulled the sunscreen out of the bag she had set down a few moments ago, so you could both get nice and covered up to avoid getting burned by the sun. After successfully setting up the umbrella, you looked back over at her, patiently waiting for the sunscreen. She quickly applied the sunscreen to herself, making sure that she covered herself as best as possible before cheerfully passing it over to you, “Here you go!”   
  
“Thank you,” you said before applying the sunscreen to any visible part of your skin, shivering a bit in the process due to the sunscreen being quite cold against your skin compared to the warmth that the sun had been providing. She happily sat down on the blanket and relaxed, watching you as you did so, and after you finished with the sunscreen, you closed it and dropped it back into the bag before sitting down next to her. She looked at you happily, staring at you with those soft brown eyes of hers. She then embraced you, which you saw coming from more than a mile away. You did not hesitate to quickly hug her back. She snuggled up close to you, humming with delight. You snuggled up to her in response, closing your eyes and breathing in the fresh air, which was filled with the aroma of the sea, which consisted of brine topped off with a hint of a sulfur-like scent. She relaxed in your arms and closed her eyes as well, you could tell by her deep yet calm breathing that she too was enjoying the scents that filled the air. Your grip on her was a bit tight since you enjoyed being able to cuddle with someone once again. She sighed softly, but she did not seem to mind.   
  
It did not take long for you to accidentally drift off to sleep, you really didn’t get the best of sleep last night. She looked up to you and noticed how you had passed out. She chose to close her eyes once again and try to nap for a little as you cuddled.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
After an hour or so, you ended up waking back up, you and her had ended up laying down at some point, and you lifted your head from the ground to drowsily looked around as your eyes once again took some time to adjust to the sunlight. She was resting on top of you as you continued to cuddle. And although you woke up from your nap, she was still fast asleep, snoring softly. Once you noticed that she was still resting, you decided to lay your head back down onto the ground and close your eyes again, though you didn’t go back to sleep.   
  
She eventually woke up from her slumber, and when she did, she stretched to show you that she was finally up.   
  
You noticed the gesture, though you decided to keep your eyes closed, breathing in some more of that lovely fresh air, laced with the aroma of the ocean, and slightly of her now. You did not know how to explain her scent, but it was absolutely comforting.   
  
She eventually got off of you and sat up straight to stretch a bit more. She then looked down to you and gently booped you on the nose. You finally opened your eyes and smiled softly as she did so. Causing you to then happily and gently boop her in return. Her eyes followed to where you booped her, making her look cross-eyed for a moment before she let her eyes fall back into their normal position to look back at you, giggling a bit afterward. You chuckled at this in return, finding her actions adorable. “Would you like to eat one of those sandwiches now?” you asked.   
  
She perked up at the mention of the food, “Oh, yes please!” she exclaimed in response, she seemed like she could hardly wait to eat.   
  
“Alright,” you said before sitting up and opening the cooler that was beside you and took two of the four sandwiches you had packed out, they were nothing special, just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and you handed one to her, keeping one for yourself before closing the cooler back up.   
  
She happily took the sandwich from you, “Thank you,” she said before beginning to eat away.   
  
“You’re welcome,” you said in response before beginning to eat your sandwich as well. You ate quietly, the only noises to be heard were the ones from whoever may be around or the usual sounds to expect from the beach itself, which was more than fine for the two of you, you simply enjoyed each other’s company, no conversation necessary. At some point during that time she had to eventually get a water bottle because the peanut butter was causing everything to stick to the roof of her mouth, and you just quietly watched as she did so.   
  
After taking a sip from the water bottle she had grabbed, she nuzzled you and gently gave you an Eskimo kiss, causing a soft smile to appear on your expression. You then gave her an Eskimo kiss in return. She smiled brightly “Would you like to go swimming now?”  
  
You nodded, “Of course.”   
  
“Okay, let’s go then!” she said cheerfully before getting up and happily holding her hand out to you so she could help you up. You took her hand and stood up, she did not help much when it came to you standing up, but you appreciated the thought. You then began to walk over to the water with her. She happily walked with you to the water, a slight skip in her step, she was quite obviously happy to be with you.   
  
Upon reaching the water, you came to a halt, causing her to stop in her tracks as well. She gave you a confused look, but you did not explain yourself, instead, you dipped your foot into the water, testing to see if it was cold or not. It sure was, but not freezing cold, it was nice considering the beach weather, so you continued on into the water, and she walked with you, her expression back to a joyful one. You took whatever time you had between steps to wiggle your feet in the sand, it was so soft.   
  
She nervously looked at the water before stepping in while you wiggled your toes around in the sand, liking the feel of it against your feet. You then continued to walk further from the shore, and eventually you got to the point where the water was up to your hips, and her upper waist, “This should be good,” she stated happily. You gently pulled your hand from her so you could sit down in the water. She stepped a bit back as you sat down to give you room and sat down as well.   
  
You had sat down seiza-style. “Do y-you come to the beach often?” you asked.   
  
She shook her head no “Normally I’m stuck at home, or working” she sits down with you.   
  
She held your hands and played with them, “My hands are so tiny compared to yours,” she laughed and made a soft snort.   
  
You laughed a bit in agreement, “Yeah, I didn’t really notice that much of a difference until now that you’ve pointed it out.”   
  
“How could you not!? I mean look at my baby hands,” she laughed a bit more before lacing her fingers with yours.   
  
You allowed her to do so, lacing your fingers with hers in return, “I guess I never put thought into it,” you responded, finding it pretty odd yourself that you didn’t notice earlier.   
  
“You were probably focused on what’s going on rather than my proportions,” she hummed out.   
  
“Hmm, probably..,” you began to zone off, putting more thought into this than you should have, your gaze didn’t fall anywhere in particular while you did so, and she just played with one of your hands as you thought away. You didn’t notice her playing with your hand, nor did you care that she was doing so. But you quickly snapped out of your zoning once you heard her squeal in surprise, followed by her letting go of your hand and jumping up.   
  
You were so surprised you actually almost fell back into the water, but you quickly stopped himself and shot upwards, some water splashing anywhere within the range of a foot or two. “Wha-what happened!?” you asked, worried. She took hold of one of her feet, and to your surprise, there was a crab holding onto one of her toes. She teared up as you quickly kneeled down and carefully removed the crab, using your hands to pull the pinchers apart and sorta just tossing the crab back into the water, which might have harmed the poor creature, but it was just an in the moment reflex. You did your best to finish this task as soon as possible, and once you did you stood back up, “Let’s get you back over to th-the blanket,” you suggested a bit frantically. Even though the crab had not drawn blood, you wanted to go over to the blanket to avoid the possibility of it happening again. She smiled in appreciation of your concern, and avoided putting any pressure on her right foot, which was the one that had been pinched, and took your right hand with her left.   
  
You took a second to look at her and just couldn’t help but smile a bit at how gorgeous she was before carefully making your way back over to your little spot, remembering to be wary of any other crabs in the process. Your feet got all covered in sand, and so did hers, as expected from walking around with wet feet on the beach, and it was a bit uncomfortable, but you both said nothing about it.   
  
Once you reached the spot where you had set everything up, you pulled a towel from the bag, and draped it over her shoulders before doing the same for yourself, though you actually wrapped it around yourself. Her body was shaking quite a bit from being cold, and because of this, she pulled the towel close to her. You noticed this, but did not mention it yet, “Is your toe okay?” you asked, concerned.   
  
She sniffles, “It-it s-still kinda hurts,” she managed to stutter out through her shivering.   
  
You took your towel and draped it over her as you had done with the other one. “I’m sorry, I forgot there were so many crabs here.”   
  
“I-its okay!! Th-things just happen sometimes, I d-don’t mind. All I-I can say is that I had f-fun,” She did her best to snuggle up to the towels and get warm.  
  
“That’s good at least,” you responded. You then proceeded to sit down on the blanket and pat the spot next to yourself.   
  
She went ahead and sat down next to you when you invited her to do so, though she remained mindful of her foot. She looked at you and smiled sweetly in appreciation. You happily smiled back. “Would you like to have another one of those sandwiches now?” you asked.   
  
“Yes please!” She exclaimed in response. You then leaned over and opened the cooler, pulled the last two sandwiches out, and closed the cooler back up before handing one to her and taking your own out of the bag it was in.   
  
“Th-thank you,” She said sweetly before chowing down.   
  
“No problem,” you said in response before beginning to eat as well, though you obviously ate at a slower pace than her. She cuddled up to you as she enjoyed her PB&J sandwich. What a treat. You didn’t cuddle up to her in return. Instead, you closed your eyes and faced up toward the sun since it felt nice and warm against your face. Ignoring your sandwich for now.   
  
_To be continued…_


End file.
